Brilliant Red
by Ashleigh Uchiha
Summary: "All our lives we've not only seen shinobi, but innocent people drop dead before our very eyes. And what were we expected to do? Turn a blind eye. Why? Because those were Father's orders as Fourth Kazekage. But those memories can never be erased from our minds. After all, we can only elude our roots for so long."
1. Enter: Akane Sabaku!

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own Naruto. If I did, it would've ended with SasuNaru becoming canon. Masashi Kishimoto rightfully owns Naruto.

 **Disclaimer : **I don't own the cover image but I titled the cover myself and edited it as I desired) and neither do I own my profile image, so credits to their rightful owners.

• **However** , I do own Akane and another OC, by the initials of ' **S.N**.' You'll find out soon enough.

(badass villainous laugh)

 **NB: This A/N is very significant, so please bare in mind:**

• I know in canon, the Sand Siblings refer to themselves as 'Sabaku no Gaara/ Sabaku no Temari/ Sabaku no Kankuro', meaning 'Of the Desert/Sand.'

However, I've decided to use ' **Sabaku** ' as the Kazekage Clan's **surnames** , including my OC, Akane.

• Karura is still deceased.

• Yashamaru is alive, Rasa as well.

• This is set in the Shippuden timeline, so the Sand Siblings, Konoha 13 and Taka are all among the ages of 16/17 and in the beginning of their Junior year in high school.

• Minato Namikaze is still alive and Hokage, though Tsunade is present in this story.

• Kushina is also alive and well, **AND** the Uchiha massacre never happened.

• I am well aware that Gaara's DOB is January 19th, Temari's August 23rd, and Kankuro's May 15th.

 **However** , I altered their birthdays slightly, because I want all four of them to be born within the same year, only months apart in age, and not years like in canon.

• So, I took Gaara's original birth date(19th) and changed it to October 19th instead, as he and Akane are twins in this fanfic.

• Temari and Kankuro are also twins in this fanfic, born on the same day in this case, so I chose May 15th (Kankuro's original DOB) as their birthday, so that they are at least 5 months apart in age from Gaara and Akane.

• _Italics_ without quotation marks indicate _thoughts_. (Particularly the **main character, Akane's** , as this fanfic is written from **Akane's POV.)**

• **However** , (excluding Akane) **_Italics_** followed directly after **_any other character's_** lines/actions indicates **_their thoughts._**

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy and please review and favorite. :)

Arigato. :)

\--

 **Akane Sabaku: Biography.**

 **Age:** 16.

 **Clan:** Kazekage Clan.

 **Complexion** Fair. (like Gaara).

 **Eye color:** Blue.

 **Hair color and length:** Deep crimson; waist-length.

 **Affiliation:** Previously Sunagakure, currently Konohagakure.

 **Kekkei Genkai: Magnet Release.**

 **Zodiac sign: Libra.**

 **Hobbies:** Baking sweet treats, watching series (especially homicide documentaries) reading, sparring.

 **Dislikes:** Spring cleaning.

 **Favorite foods:** Ramen, Dumplings, Hanami and Mitarashi dangos, Roasted chestnuts.

 **Least favorite foods:** Spicy food, pumpkin.

 **Jutsu:** Gold Dust Manipulation.

\- Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral.

\- Third Eye.

\- Shield Of Gold Dust.

\- Gold Dust Coffin.

\- Gold Dust Hail.

\- Air Gold Dust Protective Wall.

\- Gold Dust Drizzle.

\- Armour of Gold Dust.

\- Gold Dust Suspension.

\- Prison Gold Dust Burial.

\- Gold Dust Binding.

\- Gold Dust Clone.

\- Gold Dust Shuriken.

\- Gold Dust Sensing.

\- Gold Dust Bullet.

\- Wind Release: Infinite Gold Dust Cloud- Great Breakthrough.

\- Water Release: Water Blade Technique.

• Basically, Akane possesses the exact same jutsu as Gaara, including some of Rasa's jutsu, except that she utilises Gold Dust (like Rasa) instead of Sand.

• Also, if you'd like to see an image of Akane, my profile image is **Akane Sabaku.**


	2. Prologue

The Fourth Kazekage strided to his Office in meagre anguish, a pensive expression glued to his face. He wasn't exactly feeling gaiety about what he was about to declare to the Council. His mind warred with his heart to say the least. Qualms raked through his head, premonition settling in the recesses of his mind as he entered the canton.

Then again, he'd given enough fucks throughout the years. Priorities change.

Although the Seniors were surprised at his presence on his self-declared leave day, they immediately bristled from their seats to greet him before a deluge of Seniors, voices incoherent in unison, bombarded him with seamless paperwork.

He raised his hand dismissively, subduing everyone in his periphery, everyone immediately retreating docile to their seats.

Their expectations couldn't have been more erroneous.

Steely eyed, Rasa made a beeline towards a respected elder of the Council, Ebizo, who was pensively analysing documents sprawled out before him.

A whim to rescind his decision crossed Rasa's mind, but he pushed the thought back into deep corner, it waning quickly.

Ebizo —now along with the rest of the Seniors —stared at Rasa with sharp, inquisitive eyes.

"Lord Kazekage?" Baki asked, voice laced with curiosity as the room awaited expectantly.

Baki slammed his hand onto the table before him in shock, staring at Rasa as if he'd developed four heads, unable to control his disconcerted voice. "What do you _mean_ you're resigning as Kazekage?"

Rasa responded rather solemnly as he placed the Kazekage hat before Baki. "This is necessary." he said, handing the signed documents to Baki as confirmation of their emigration.

Ebizo chimed in. "Rasa, you've a responsibility towards your village. Your people need you. Twenty years and you're just backing out? This is unlike you. Think about the repercussions."

Rasa's attention averted towards the elder, his eyes frigid. He indubitably predicted that they'd use the village as a deterrent. How dare they, especially a highly respected elder, accuse him, the now former Fourth Kazekage of chickening out of his responsibilities? Did they not hear themselves? Twenty years residing as Kazekage, should that not have deserved deference? He was on the brim of losing his composure at these impudent Seniors. He had bigger fish to fry, specifically, four; Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and his youngest daughter, Akane.

"I'd like to think I've a responsibility towards my children as well."

Tojuro chimed in facetiously. "I must say, I'm shocked to say the least, Rasa," his arms folded across his chest, oblivious to Baki's glare. "This is a rather impulsive decision, don't you think? Are you implying that the wellbeing of our village isn't tantamount to the wellbeing of your family?" he incited.

Rasa's tolerance defenestrated, his anger skyrocketing through the roof. His gold dust wittingly unfurled, grasping Tojuro by his shirt, levitating him. Rasa's eyes turned to slits at his insolence. "Now, you're dissatisfied with my decision? That's too fucking bad, but you _will_ respect it, child." His grip on Tojuro released, the younger male immediately gasping for breath and straightening himself out as the room fell silent, nobody daring to disrespect the former Fourth Kazekage in any shape or form.

Baki, unsettled as he was by the news, bowed his head as Rasa retreated past him. "It's been an honor, Rasa."

Rasa briefly nodded, acknowledging his protege. He'd always had mutual respect for Baki.

"It's been an honor raising Sunakagure. I trust that you'll come to a covenant in appointing a suitable Kazekage."


End file.
